Sand between Your toes
by redrose2310
Summary: Fin discovers a few things about Kurt's Heritage and then so do the rest of the glee kids when he gets them a gig in his mother's homeland! Soon everyone will see a whole new side to Kurt even if he'd rather they didn't. Pre-slash,friendship,crack,family
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own glee or the Albonquetanians it would be fun if I did but I don't.

Chapter One

Giant Steps

Fin was sitting on the couch with his mom watching some action movie that wasn't too bad. It was a little into the movie when Kurt walked by with a big box. Fin ignored it. Then Kurt walked by with another box. Fin frown confused but ignored it and went back to the movie. Then Kurt walked by with what looked like a pair of long sticks. Weird. Fin Thought. Kurt passed them again. 'Was that a ball of hair?' he wondered. Then Kurt passed again and he knew that was a big shark tooth. Fin frowned 'What was the other boy doing?' Again Kurt Nearly skipped by with a piece of egg shell in his hands. 'Weird blue egg shell.'

"Uh, What?" Fin asked his mother who looked as confused as he felt.

"I don't know lets go see." Carol said. Together the to stood up and fallowed after the way they'd see Kurt go which was out back.

They were shocked. Their was a small bond fire burning in the middle of the yard and Kurt was on stilts next to it with a gold hoop threw the center of his nose.

"Oh dear. He's lost his mind." Carol gasped. "His father is going to kill me."

Fin just nodded as he looked on in shock. Kurt began walking around the fire with his arms out.

"The giant is coming!" He shouted up at the sky. Then waved his arm at a box he's set up like a table not far from the fire. The egg shell, hairball and shark tooth and a picture of Kurt's mom and dad were set up on it. "The tooth for food! The Web for being trapped! And shells we must walk on!"

Carol and Fin looked at each other as Kurt yelled nonsense at the clouds.

"Kurt, Honey are you okay? Baby what did you do to your nose?" Carol said all this softly and walked slowly up to Kurt.

"Huh?" Kurt said looking shocked to see them he blushed.

"Oh Carol! Um Fin Hi." Kurt said standing akwardly atop his stilts.

"Hi." Fin said dumbly still gaping.

"Hi, sweety why don't you get down and come inside." Carol asked worriedly.

"What?" Kurt asked surprised. "I just started! Have a seat!"

"Just started what?' Carol asked.

"Giaint steps!" Kurt replyed like that should tell them everything. Just then Burt Hummel came running out into the back yard out of breath.

"Sorry, huh huh Sorry Kurt am I late?" Burt panted not at all surprised to see his son on stilts with a nose ring that would put a punk rocker to shame.

"A little but I'm not finished." Kurt said brightly.

"Oooo ah ug. Queeks!" Kurt yelled then climbed off his Stilts and walked over to the box picked up the picture and kissed his mom. "No giants where you are. Love you mom."

"Uh Burt what was all that?" Carol asked in a whisper.

"Dad I already laid out dinner so I'm going to go call grandpa and wish him well before the giant hits them!" Kurt exclaimed and ran inside the house.

"Mom, Kurt's brain broke." Fin said confused.

"Burt, did Kurt brake his brain?" Carol asked just as confused.

Burt burst out laughing.

"No, It's a holiday!" Burt said still laughing at the other two's faces. "Kurt's mom was an

Albonquetanian. Kurt trys to keep their traditions."

Burt walked into the house still chuckling.

Fin looked at his mom.

"I don't know what an Albonquetanian is." he confessed.

"All I know is Burt told me his first wife wasn't from the US. So.. I don't know either. But If it's a speical day for him I bet Kurt made his mom's coconut cream pie." Carol said grinning.

"Awsome!" Fin said before running into the house.

"Hey Fin, just don't think this means you can pierce your nose cause you can't" the mother yelled after her son.

An/ this chapter is an intro. :D And I know Kurt was ooc but hey sometimes people are ooc about things that mean something to them and in this fic this is something that he shared with his mom so yeah he's going to do it even if he feels stupid infront of Fin and his mom. PS Anyone guess what the Giant steps are from? It will be clear in the next chapter but I was wondering if anyone can guess. And yeah this is kind of a crack fic.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I forgot to mention this is set before Furt so they're living together but Kurt is still at Mckinley.

A few weeks after Giant steps Fin had pretty much forgotten about asking about Kurt's mom or anything to do with the strange holiday other then how do you make coconut creme pie taste so good. Yeah he asked that alot and would you please make dessert again?

Any way it had been a few weeks and things were going great for the Glee, the football team were actually doing well this season and Fin had Rachel so everything was great. Super Great in fact as today was pizza day at school.

Fin smiled as he pulled on his football Jersey and a pair of jeans and headed downstairs for breakfast.

Where his day got a little weird.

"Og I am telling you that is not how it works." Kurt said in to his cell phone at the kitchen table he seemed to be having a breakfast of yogurt with Fin could never understand. Fin went to the cabinet and pulled down a bowl and a box of Sugar-crunchers Breakfast cereal. Ah real food. Fin thought happily.

"Og, I can't just summon ghost and curse her for you just because you ask me to." Kurt said into the phone with a put a pun sigh. Fin looked up at the other boy. 'Ghosts? Curse? huh?'

"It is not that! I am from the purest line, thank you. I could make her bald and her teeth fall out if I had too. But I'm a better person then that and besides my dad said he'd cut off my clothing allowance if I messed with the spirits again. ... Well that is you I am not wearing a loincloth to school."

Fin left the kitchen with out breakfast and just went on to school instead. After all he didn't want to get the image of Kurt in a loincloth in his head. 'Crap, there it is!'

'I'm totally straight and that was weird.' Fin reminded himself after the thought popped in his head cause you he was not gay and it wasn't his fault he thought of his almost brother half naked. Fin groaned. He needed a hug.

Rachel was surprised but happily so when Fin tackled her with a hug the second he saw her that morning in school.

In homeroom Fin choose to sit next to Puck for the first time in months. Why because even though they were fighting for a very good reason Puck was still his best friend and had always had his back when it came down to it.

"Huh hey dude." Puck said a little shocked, okay a lot shocked. "Whats up?"

"Um Puck I know we're fighting but could we pretend we're not for a little bit I need to talk to some one." Fin said nervously.

"Dude I'm more then cool with just not fighting but sure I guess." Puck said with his best 'Oh yeah I'm hot' smile. "You didn't knock up Berry right? Cause she's kinda scary enough with out being pregnant."

"No way dude! I can't even get to second base with her." Fin said with a groan.

"Oh is that it cause I know this trick that-"

"No." Fin cut him.

"Oh, this isn't some weird chick flicky thing is it?" Puck asked with a frown. He'd go there for Fin but he really hoped it wasn't.

"No dude this is-" Fin lowered his voice even more. "scary stuff."

"Scary how?" Puck asked raising an eyebrow.

"I think Kurt's a witch." he whispered.

Puck laughed. "No Fin the word is Bitch not witch." Puck smiled at his friend who was shaking his head 'no'. "My sister makes that mistake all the time! Yeah he's a bitch a mean one too, but there is no reason to be scared of him. His put-down is worse then his slap."

"No dude, like a real witch. with spells and magic and stuff. He does it at home and its weird and he said his dad will take away is clothes money if he makes anyone else' hair and teeth fall out." Fin said panicked.

"He was messing with you." Puck said and patted Fin's arm.

"He wasn't. He was talking to some dude on the phone who was trying to get him to curse somebody." Fin said and Puck roared with laughter.

"Go Hummel!" Puck cheered. "He's running a scam."

"Really?" Fin asked looking relieved.

"Sure dude."

'Hot and a little crook.' Puck thought with a chuckle.'Nice.'


End file.
